


How Could An Angel Break My Heart

by The Hufflepunkest (Hufflepunk00)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (it’s gay angst), Bath Sex, Bathroom Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Remus also being cute sleepy angel, Sirius being cute angel, ale jakiś smut oznaczę, dziwne jak na mój ficzek, hiddles chciała, i swear this isn’t straight angst, my sweet babies, nie mam po co tagować Walburgi wow, niespodzianka na koniec, tu nie ma smutu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepunk00/pseuds/The%20Hufflepunkest
Summary: Jeden animag, jeden wilkołak, jedna zamieć śnieżna za oknem i jedna wanna z gorącą wodą.





	How Could An Angel Break My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała [fairywithboots](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fairywithboots/pseuds/fairywithboots)  
> Jesteś niezastąpiona!  
> Nie będę się tu zbytnio rozpisywać, bo jakiejś szczególnej filozofii tu nie ma - ficzek zainspirowany tym zdjęciem: https://instagram.fhel5-1.fna.fbcdn.net/vp/af1b33449e2becd1718a60cc5846fdc7/5C8B0580/t51.2885-15/e35/47310769_2233986206635466_6514138284772061625_n.jpg?_nc_ht=instagram.fhel5-1.fna.fbcdn.net&se=7&ig_cache_key=MTkzMjQyMzU4NjI1OTQxNTY4OQ%3D%3D.2  
> Z założenia cacy fluff, smut mnie przerósł, ale małe kroczki robimy.  
> Miłego czytania!

Niewielkie, wrzucone w kąt zatopionej w półmroku łazienki okno wychodziło na świat, ale nie jako droga lub przejście; nie było w stanie wpuścić do wnętrza nawet na tyle światła, by nadać bladym, tańczącym na ścianie cieniom śmiałości. Zamiast tego, niczym ruchomy obrazek, pokazywało stale ten same widok; pędzące na tle poszarzałego od nieprzeniknionej ciemności nieba płatki białego puchu, pojawiające się Bóg wie skąd i znikające Bóg wie gdzie. Za pobrudzoną szybą trzaskał mróz, a biel zasypywała oczy, tworząc obraz złudny, kuszący pięknem i przestrzegający ukrytą w mokrych zaspach i zwisających z dachów i kolumn drzew lodowych girland grozą.

Gdzieś za ścianą łazienki tak małej, że z trudem mogły zmieścić się tam dwie osoby, rozzuchwalił się bezlitosny mróz, ale tego przecież nie mogły widzieć na wpół przymknięte, zasnute mgłą oczy.

Nawet gdyby okienko odsłaniało przed ciekawskim wzrokiem trochę więcej świata niż tylko ten lichy kawałek nieba, złączone ze sobą w ospałym tańcu postacie nie dostrzegłyby tego, będąc zbyt pochłonięte stawaniem się tym samym ciałem. Obłoczki pary uciekające z rozchylonych ust i cicho rozbijająca się o dwa rozgrzane ciała woda swoją ulotną wartością przechylały w sposób niepojęty i bezkompromisowy szalę na niekorzyść rozkapryszonej pogody, wyjmując jej bezsensowne słowa protestu z ust.

Nie istniał nigdy moment, w którym uczucia grałyby mniejszą rolę, jednocześnie każda sekunda, każde westchnienie, ruch klatki piersiowej, pod której zasłoną z napiętej skóry serce walczyło rozpaczliwie, by dotrzymać tępa oddechowi, składało się przecież tylko z nich.

Wszystko, co działo się obok i wokół nich, istniało tylko gdzieś za szklaną ścianą i w kontraście z rozgorączkowanym umysłem toczyło się tak wolno, wręcz ociężale, że śmieszną byłaby myśl, że mogłoby ich dotknąć. To natomiast, co działo się z nimi samymi, z płonącym w myślach i tonącym w przeżyciach umyśle, pochłaniało ich doszczętnie, nie zostawiając już nic dla rozumu.

Dłonie desperacko szukały schronienia, jakby pierwsze dostrzegając krzywiące się do nich w szaleńczym, złowrogim uśmiechu bestii zębiska mrozu i jego długie szpony łamiące się od skrobania po szybkie. Błądzące po ciele niczym ślepi wędrowcy – nieoddzielni i stanowczy w swej samotności – palce pozostawiały po sobie zimne, wydeptane drogi jako pamiątkę po palącym dotyku.

Dwie pary oczu – jedna zwrócona wysoko, ku niewidocznemu niebu, jednak z powiekami całkowicie zasłaniającymi błyszczące od wilgoci oczy i cieniem rzucanym na policzki przez wachlarz rzęs, oraz druga, tak spokojna w swoim bezruchu, że sprawiająca wrażenie sennej, w rzeczywistości zapatrzona w ociekający wodą alabaster skóry swojego towarzysza – milczące klejnoty; jak one cenne i bezużyteczne w nadmiarze uczuć próbujących zatopić małą, duszną łazienkę.

 

*

 

Lustro, naprzeciw którego postawił go Syriusz, było tak zaparowane przez znikającą z wanny gorącą wodę, że jedyne, co Remus mógł w nim zobaczyć, to poruszające się, rozmazane plamy; sylwetki dwóch nagich postaci w ciasnej łazience. Mały taboret, na którym siedział, nie należał do najwygodniejszych i był na tyle niski, że kolana wilkołaka znajdowały się na wysokości jego pokrytego bladymi bliznami brzucha. Niektóre z nich dopiero się formowały i swoimi purpurowymi, karmazynowymi i żółtymi kwiatami przypominały bukiety stawiane w oknach szpitalnych sal. Cały ich szlak zaczynał się na wysokości łydek i ud mężczyzny, znikał gdzieś na chwilę za wysokości podbrzusza po to tylko, żeby na powrót wyłonić się na klatce piersiowej i kończyć na plecach oraz pokrytych bladymi piegami ramionach czarodzieja pod silnymi, ale ostrożnymi dłońmi czarnowłosego animaga.

Syriusz z czułością zajmował się ranami wilkołaka, jego długie palce były delikatne i poruszały się po nagiej skórze jak po dobrze znanych drogach, a było w tym coś bardziej intymnego niż w kochaniu się tylko przy srebrnym świetle księżyca i jednocześnie bardziej niewinnego niż dłoń wyzywająco wędrująca po materiale spodni. Z jego ciemnych, lejących się po ramionach kosmyków kapała jeszcze woda. Kiedy poruszał się delikatnie w rytm tylko sobie słyszanej piosenki, przez cały czas nucił tę samą melodię, z pewnością zasłyszaną rano przy śniadaniu z mugolskiego radia stojącego w ich kuchni. Chłopak nie potrafił zaśpiewać nawet jednego słowa, ale Remus i tak rozpoznał Presleya.

Wiatr syczał gniewnie za oknami, pogwizdywał między szparami w nieszczelnych belkach i starych deskach w podłodze. Nie wiedział, jak kojącą melodię tworzy dla uszu, którym wystarczyła chwila wsłuchiwania się w muzykę płonącego w kominku ognia, by zapomnieć o jego trzaskających między surowymi, nagimi pniami ostrzeżeniach, o soplach kaleczących poczerniałe szpony starych drzew. Nie wiedział, że jego przeraźliwe wycia służą niedbale nuconej piosence, wodzie kapiącej na podłogę i miękkim ruchom ciała za akompaniament. Nie wiedział, jak silna jest ściana beztroski, na której zburzenie porwał się z całą swoją szaleńczą siłą.

Mróz nie pamiętał, a może nawet nigdy nie wiedział, jak to jest być młodym. Zakochanym.

Wizja rozmazywała mu się już nie tylko pod wpływem rozpływającej się pary; ociężałe powieki łagodnie zachęcały umysł do odpoczynku, otulone miękkim otępieniem, w jakie po kąpieli i przez kojący dotyk wpadały mięśnie. Przyjemny, słodki i łagodny zapach maści od Poppy i bliskość Syriusza działały hipnotyzująco.

Z transu wybudził go właśnie głos tego drugiego. Cichy, gdy byli sami, zawsze lekko zachrypnięty, mający w sobie jakąś głębię, przyjemny w ten sposób, że młody wilkołak nigdy nie ma dość słuchania swojego ukochanego.

\- Chyba odpłynąłem… - przyznał Remus, prostując się lekko, żeby zobaczyć, czy nie czuje już bólu w mięśniach pozostawionego przez minioną pełnię, po czym zwrócił się znów do stojącego za nim chłopaka. – Mówiłeś do mnie?

Dopiero teraz spojrzał w powieszone nad zagraconą umywalką lustro naprzeciw niego. Zasłona z pary zdążyła niemal całkowicie zniknąć, odsłaniając jego odbicie. Tuż za jego plecami pojawiła się delikatnie uśmiechnięta, zarumieniona od ciepła twarz Syriusza. Jego srebrne oczy błyszczały w półświetle, a w uniesionych nad ramiona Remusa dłoniach, w szczupłych palcach trzymał niewielkie lusterko ukazujące plecy młodego wilkołaka.

Na ten widok Lupin parsknął łagodnym śmiechem.

Wzdłuż jego łopatek, po bladych bliznach i piegach, których zawsze było trochę za dużo, układały pióra z białego kremu.

\- Powiedziałem – Syriusz przechylił się, odgarniając skręcony kosmyk z policzka – że chyba naprawdę spadłeś mi z nieba, Lunatyku.

Remus znów miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale tak jak poprzednim razem, nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że w jakiś sposób rozśmieszyło go zachowanie chłopaka. Przyjrzał się jeszcze raz stworzonym przez Łapę skrzydłom na swoich plecach, po czym przeniósł wzrok ponad trzymane w rękach Blacka lusterko, gdzie napotkał jego uśmiechniętą twarz. Schnące włosy układały się w niesforne, puszyste kędziorki, okalały zarumienione policzki i skrzące się oczy. Na lustrze nadal widać było ślady znikającej pary. Lupin nie mógł dłużej powstrzymać ciepłego uśmiechu.

Był pewien, że to właśnie Syriusz Black spadł mu z nieba.

 

*

 

Czarne jak smoła, splątane włosy poruszały się wokół wykrzywionej twarzy jak kłąb dymu, kiedy głowa podskakiwała, rozpaczliwie rozglądając się wokoło, jakby szukając ratunku w tylko sobie widocznym miejscu. Brudna – _a może sina? Remus nie był w stanie tego stwierdzić przez czarno-białą fotografię i ciągły ruch, w jakim szamotała się uwieczniona na niej groteskowa postać_ – skóra odbijała się niezdrowo od tła. Domyślał się, że w szponach – _nie dłoniach, szponach_ – dziwnie nieludzko wyglądającego mężczyzny powinna wisieć tabliczka; legitymacja każdego nowego lokatora Azkabanu. Trzymanie takowej uniemożliwiały postaci ze zdjęcia brutalne, starające się ją unieruchomić ramiona szarpiące szyję, barki i włosy. Popękane usta, rozwarte szeroko w niemym krzyku odsłaniającym zęby i ogłuszającym Remusa, który unikał patrzenia w ciemne, obce oczy szaleńca.

Syriusz Black wyglądał, jakby wywlókł się z najgłębszych, przesiąkniętych aż do cna złem i zepsuciem zakątków piekła.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, zapomniałam powiedzieć, żeby nie czytać ostatniej gwiazdki (jeśli chcecie zostać przy fluffowym zakończeniu).


End file.
